1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF MEMS switch and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to an RF MEMS switch capable of controlling an RF signal by using a piezoelectric capacitor and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As information communication develops recently, an information communication electronic system is required to be small, light, and actuated in a high function. According to this, miniature components which constitute the information communication electronic system are required to be developed. Among the miniature components, a radio frequency micro-electromechanical system (RF MEMS) switch for controlling a system signal is being widely used.
Currently, an FET switch or a semiconductor switch such as a PIN diode, etc. is being widely used as a switch of information communication system. However, the switches have many disadvantages such as a high power loss, a distortion, and a non-linear characteristic at the time of being actuated.
Also, the RF MEMS switch using an electrostatic force requires a high voltage and has a low reliability in operation.